


Touch

by lawofavgs



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawofavgs/pseuds/lawofavgs
Summary: It was only a matter of time before their contact changed from platonic to something more.





	

They touch, a lot.

At first, it’s fleeting and innocent. A tap on the shoulder to get her attention. An elbow to his side after he’s made a bad joke. High-fives and the crossing of forearms after he touches home plate or they get out of a particularly sticky inning.

Not so much the ass-slapping anymore, because that’s just playing with fire. That stopped feeling innocent after he saw her dancing in LA.

It gets a little less fleeting with time, arms slung around backs and hands squeezing shoulders. It’s just a pitcher-catcher bond though, just a veteran guiding his rookie through her first season in the bigs. Nothing more. Maybe part of it is Mike being a little touch-starved, but that has nothing to do with Ginny or her presence or the warmth of her touch. It’s nothing more than what it appears.

Until it’s not.

Until they’ve had a couple drinks and begin teasingly bumping each other while riding the elevator up to their floor at the hotel. Shoulders and hips and laughter ringing out in the small space. Until he trails behind her closely as she approaches her door and he crowds her against the wall with his bulk. Until her eyes drop from his to stare at his lips and she surges forward, slanting her mouth over his.

He allows her to move long enough to open her door, following her inside before capturing her again in a kiss. His hands run down her sides, flexing his fingers over her hips as he licks into her mouth, the sound of her gasp filling his ears.

She pulls away and he sees it in her eyes, the same thing nagging in the back of his head. She doesn’t date ball players. She has everything on the line. If this were to come to light, she’d be done for.

If he has her tonight, he may not be able to let her go, may not survive it when he has to.

Before he can move away or at least ask her if she’s sure, she’s burrowing her fingers into his hair and dragging him back in. And like a magnet, he’s powerless to resist. He’ll gladly drown in this and worry about the consequences tomorrow.

He’s painfully hard in the confines of his jeans, and the way her hips continue to seek friction, he’s a moment away from losing his damn mind. He knows he should move this back to the bed, but the idea of separating from her, even for a moment, seems absurd. He detaches from her lips to trail kisses over her jaw and down her throat, growling in annoyance once he hits the collar of her t-shirt. Pulling back just long enough to rip the fabric off of her, he’s back on her and sucking marks onto her shoulders and collarbones. His marks, that will still be there tomorrow regardless of what happens when they have to face the consequences of this. Every pinch of his teeth and suck from his mouth makes Ginny moan almost obscenely loud, and his hips buck forward in response. Sliding a hand up her bare back, he pauses at her bra. With a quick flick of his fingers, he manages to undo the clasp. He leans back only slightly to get the offending piece of clothing off of her, drinking in every inch of naked skin and perfect tits. He can’t help himself as he palms one roughly, ducking his head to nip and suck and tongue the other. As he moves his head to switch sides, he feels Baker wrap a leg around his hip, demanding friction and taking what she wants. Fuck, he’s not going to survive this. He barely has enough working brain cells to push them both off the wall and stumble back towards the bed.

He throws her down onto the bed with a bit of aggression, quickly yanking her leggings and underwear down her ridiculously long legs. He wants to run his mouth all over them, kiss every inch of bare skin on display.

If this is it, if this is the only shot he gets to do this, then by fucking god he’s going to make this good for her. The best she’s ever had.

He works his way up her body, picking and choosing spots to bite and suck before soothing and moving on. She writhes and responds so fucking beautifully to him and it occurs to him that maybe she’s a little touch-starved, too. She dedicates so much time to their sport, guards herself when she’s off the field, it’s probably be awhile since she’s done this. As if he needs more of a reason to worship her like this.

He purposefully skips over her center, smirking against the skin of her toned stomach as she whines. He’ll get there. Fuck, he’ll get there and stay there for as long as humanly possible. But right now, he has more skin to explore. He’s back at her breasts, cupping one and admiring the look of his big hand squeezing her flesh with his thumb passing over the pebbled nipple. He drops his head, giving her a quick suck and bite and feeling her body vibrate with her moan. She’s grabbing at his t-shirt futilely, trying to pull it off from him.

“Not fair,” she mutters before he moves up her body quickly and claims her mouth. “I’m naked and you’re fully dressed.”

His grin is downright predatory as he looms over her, running his hand over her hip, dipping it close to her center before pulling it away and earning a frustrated groan. “Seems perfectly fair to me, Rookie.”

Before she can respond, he’s between her legs and running a finger lightly over her. He’s mesmerized by the way her hips buck and twist and roll, chasing his hand and seeking relief. He wants to keep teasing her, keep working her up until she’s mindless with want, but his desire to taste her is too damn strong to ignore.

He runs his tongue over her, grunting at how wet she is. Chasing up the seam of her, he circles her clit and hums vibration into it. Her hips leap off the bed at the sensation, causing him to sling his arm low over her belly to hold her down. He continues his ministrations while her thighs shake and spasm on either side of his ears. When she comes, she cries out his name and maybe his brain is a little sex-drenched, but he can’t remember a feeling as good as this.

He waits until she stops shaking and her breathing slows a bit before going back in, reveling in the sharp gasp above him. She grasps his t-shirt in her hands again, yanking hard.

“Mike, come on, please,” she groans weakly. He nips her inner thigh once before resuming his attack on her soaking wet cunt. He adds a finger slowly, then two, rubbing as she clenches around him. Her moans get increasingly louder and he notes how easy it is to get her off the second time, muscles twitching and hips rocking up.

He pulls himself level with her, presses soft kisses over her forehead and cheeks while she recovers. It takes a minute or so for her to stop shaking from the stimulation and when she does, she’s back to pulling on his shirt, finally able to successfully remove it from his body. She knows what he looks like. She’s seen him in the trainer’s room and that photo shoot. Still, she glides her fingers over his chest and stomach like it’s the first time his skin has been exposed to her and it makes him shudder. When her fingers get to this pants, he pulls back. Her whine of disapproval makes him smile warmly, but he holds up a finger.

“Patience, Baker. Good things come to those who wait.”

She rolls her eyes, not so far gone that she’d let him get away with his crap. Pulling out his wallet, he fishes out a condom and tosses it onto the bed. Next, he pulls his jeans and boxers off. He wants to keep this going, but she might not be able to take much more of his particular brand of attention and he may wind up prematurely ending this evening in his jeans.

As he’s rolling the condom over his painfully-erect cock, he watches Ginny turn over and get up on all fours, ass in the air. His mouth goes dry and he has to squeeze the base of his dick to keep himself in check.

He walks forward on the bed on his knees, not feeling the normal pain in them at that moment. As he lines himself up, he uses the other hand to snake around her and rub her clit slowly, watching her hips roll into the sensation. When he finally slides inside her, his groan echoes off the walls. She arches for him, ass sitting right there against him, and he sucks in a sharp breath to regain some control.

He starts to thrust, enjoying the run of one hand over her perfect bottom while his other circles her clit. He knows he’s already on edge, just needs to hold on a little bit longer to feel her squeeze around him before he can let go. So he bends over her, ignores the twinge in his back as he bites at her shoulders and back, adding to the collection of marks he’s left.

“Fuck Gin, you have any idea how good you feel? I want you to come on my cock so bad. I want you to feel me tomorrow, get wet when you remember what I can do to you. Come on Ginny, give it to me.”

She moans, low and long, grabbing the sheets for purchase and pushing back against him. He can feel the flutter before she drops to her elbows, face in the pillows as she screams. He re-positions his hands on her hips and drives into her, throwing back his head as his comes.

He leans over her, dropping kisses over her sweat-slicked back. He barely manages to pull out of her and discard the condom before flopping back into the sheets beside her.

He can’t stay. He knows he can’t stay. The last thing they need is for him to get busted walking out of her hotel room in the morning wearing the same clothes he was in the night before. That doesn’t mean he wants to get up, walk out, deal with the reality of the situation.

“Did I put you into a sex coma, Rookie?”

She snorts, the sound muffled by the pillow her face is still buried in. “Your ego is big enough, old man. No way I’m feeding it.”

He smiles warmly, runs his hand over her back and drops a kiss to her shoulder. With the moonlight filtering in through the window, he can see the red blotches he left behind. He’s not sure whether to wince at the sight or get turned on.

What he does know is that there’s a million things they need to say, decisions to make. But for now, he wants to lay in this bed next to the most important person in his life and pretend there isn’t a shitstorm awaiting them both on the other side of this.


End file.
